Short Story Collection
by Cloudy Silver
Summary: A collection of shorts. Some have pairings, some don't. T for some swearing. In the second short, Natsu wonders what those dispenser thingies in girls' bathrooms are.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey all! I had this great idea to make a oneshot collection one day, and I was like, why not? And so this was born. No set updating schedule, I'll just make new stories once I find things I can write about. **

**Prompt-** When Lucy accidentally goes to the boys' restroom instead of the girls'.

* * *

><p>Ah, it was the typical day, the typical guild brawl, and Lucy sitting on her usual seat in front of the bar counter. Mirajane had provided her with plenty of strawberry shakes to keep her satisfied, and now she really, really, had to go use the restroom.<p>

She cautiously moved around the main fight and the piles of bodies all around and finally reached the bathrooms. She pushed open the door and made her way into one of the stalls.

Now that she thinks about it, maybe it would have been a good idea to read the signs on the door.

Anyways, she sat down on the toilet seat and did her business, when she suddenly heard-

"Ew, stop stripping, Gray!"

She giggled at the thought of Natsu mistakenly going into the girls' bathroom until she heard Gray's voice respond, "I'll stop stripping the day one of the girls are stupid enough to go into the boys' bathroom."

Oh, shit. She was stunned.

Lucy felt a bad feeling in her gut. Had she really wandered into the boys' bathroom?

Well, obviously she had because Natsu and Gray were in here with her.

She pulled up her feet and stayed quiet while Gray and Natsu kept at their usual bickering._ How do they argue for this long?_ She thought and swore quietly under her breath. At least ten minutes had passed already and they were still there. Seriously? She took out her trusty novel from the depths of her bag and began to read.

Halfway through her book, Lucy decided that she would just have to make up some excuse because she really didn't want to stay in the bathroom much longer. She peeked over the stall door and caught Natsu's eyes in the mirror.

"Hey, Luce!" He exclaimed, ignoring what Gray had just said.

She banged her head against the door and awkwardly stepped out of the stall. She saw a majority of the boys there, including Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, and Romeo.

"Er, hi guys!" Lucy smiled and waved cheerily. Her smile faltered as she noticed that all of them were staring at her strangely.

"What are you doing in here, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm, um, protesting against the fact that-" Lucy looked around desperately, "-you guys have better toilet paper than we do! Yeah, that's what I'm doing!"

"You just couldn't stand the smell of the girls' bathroom, right?" Natsu grinned.

"Sure! I mean, our toilets _totally_ aren't squeaky clean and we _obviously_ don't have air freshener! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to save Plue from killer narwhals!" Lucy squeaked and ran right out of there.

No one saw her at the guild for the next month. And when she finally did show up, she pledged that she would never, ever drink ten shakes in a row again. Honestly, she didn't know how Cana manages, what with her barrels of beer.

* * *

><p>"That reminds me! Gray, you gotta stop stripping now, because Lucy was in our bathroom!" Natsu shouted excitedly.<p>

Everyone in the guild's heads turned as they pondered upon the meaning of that.

Gray frowned weakly and said, "That just doesn't count, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Thanks for reading this, and reviews are mucho appreciated!<strong>

**-Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I'm sorry for another one about the bathroom, but... but... I just had to. Sorry ,_,**

**Prompt-** Natsu wonders what those dispenser thingies in the girls' bathrooms are.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Natsu were staying in a small motel during a mission, and before they checked in, Lucy had to go to the bathroom and told Natsu to wait outside.<p>

When she opened the door, Natsu spotted a dispenser of some sort on the wall. Now that was just unfair, how come the girls got it and the boys didn't?

He wondered what was in that dispenser. He thought for a moment and came to the logical conclusion that they must have held candy.

He sneakily found Lucy's purse and took out some jewels from it, and opened the door and tiptoed to the machine. People may call him an idiot, but he wasn't that stupid. He could see the obvious slot where you were supposed to insert jewels and the buttons you pressed to choose the thing you wanted. Strange, though, there were only two buttons.

He deposited the jewels and pressed the button on the left. A stick-like thing dropped down to the slot at the bottom, and Natsu picked it up and fiddled with it for a while. Honestly, why was Lucy taking so long?

While he was waiting, he unwrapped the "candy" and bit into it.

It was extremely cottony and had no flavor. Gross, he thought, why do people pay to eat this?

Lucy flushed the toilet and came outside, only to find Natsu attempting to eat a tampon.

"Natsu, what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this one was shorter. Ah well. Please leave a review and have a nice day!<strong>

**-Silver**


End file.
